


this pit in your stomach is yearning

by vommitkiddo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cannibalism Metaphor, F/F, Fusion, No typing quirks, idk this is just poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vommitkiddo/pseuds/vommitkiddo
Summary: YOU: everything that is on fire can't be saved.ME: everything that is saved can't be set on fire.(the entire lake turns over, and now YOU & ME are floating faceup.)YOU: Did you say something?ME: I'm pretty sure I said, I love you, too
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 5





	this pit in your stomach is yearning

Two women lie down on a hill, flowers intertwined in their hair, holding hands. I stare at you, your teal eyelashes framing your bloodred eyes, and something stirs in me, a cavity in my stomach. You notice my staring, and you see something in my eyes. You sit up, and turn to me.

I gulp, and turn my head away from you. 

You: I know it's, like, a really personal question.

I look back at you.

Me: Fuck, I don't know if I'm hungry. I don't, like, need to eat anything. 

Me: well, I guess

I touch you tenderly on the cheek.

Me: I'd eat you.

You smile.

You: you know, they say lovers are like two halves of a soul 

You: because, really, that hole, you know the one? The one you feel when you're hungry? 

You: You wouldn't eat me though. You're too soft for that.

I interrupt.

Me: have I ever been anything but hungry??? Did I ever express myself, as like, gentle? Because I'm not. I'd swallow you in seconds, and you'd be roses and jewels to my tongue till I die. 

Me: I'm fucking ravenous.

You look worried, and scoot closer to me.

Me: I don't know. 

Me: I guess physics has always prevented us from, like, being close. We're not able to share spaces. 

Me: it feels like we're worlds apart, and I wish our molecules could combine 

Me: the empty space between each one filled with the essence of you.

You smile, then open your arms.

You: come in to me, darling.

You and I embrace, squeezing tighter and tighter, tessellating and curling into each other. Our hair curls into coils, our organs beating in time, fluid clotting into hard.

The newness, the being that became of us: I..... I think I'm full.

end


End file.
